The Slayer Zone (Part One)
by Anthony C. Blade
Summary: Buffy is shocked to discover Slayers are popping up all over Sunnydale.


Title: The Slayer Zone (Part One) Author: Anthony C. Blade Genre: Drama/Action/Science-Fiction Rating: PG-13 Synopsis: Buffy is shocked to discover that Slayers are popping up all over Sunnydale. Spoilers: Bits and Pieces of Spoilers from Season One through Season Three. 

Prologue 

Ext. Street - Night 

Tina Matthews is on her way home. Hearing something in the bushes behind her, she turns around. 

TINA: Hello? Is anyone there? 

She doesn't notice as a man dressed in black comes up behind her and places his hand over her mouth. She screams, but her screams are muffled. She tries to escape, but her attacker is too strong for her. 

MAN: Don't worry. It'll all be over soon... 

Part One 

Ext . Cemetery - Night 

Buffy Summers and her friend, Willow, are walking through the cemetery that very same night. 

BUFFY: Life sucks. 

WILLOW: What's wrong? 

BUFFY: Mom is pressuring me about college again, just because I haven't decided on my classes yet. 

WILLOW: Yeah, since classes start in about two weeks. 

BUFFY: I'm pacing myself. 

WILLOW: No, you're procrastinating. 

BUFFY: Same thing. 

Willow gives Buffy a funny look. 

BUFFY: They both start with Ps...never mind. So, where are all the vampires? I haven't seen a single one since Graduation Day. 

WILLOW: Maybe the explosion scared them off. 

Buffy suddenly stops walking. 

BUFFY: Do you hear that? 

WILLOW: No. 

Willow stops walking. Someone jumps out of the bushes and pounces on Willow. 

WILLOW: Buffy! 

BUFFY: Hey, vamp! Leave her alone! 

The vampire stands up, then lunges at Buffy. 

BUFFY: You're toast. 

She reaches into her coat to grab a stake, when someone pushes her out of the way. 

GIRL: It's okay! You're going to be all right. 

The vampire slaps the girl, but she brushes it off and knees him in the groin. The vampire cries out in pain as she spins around, then kicks the vampire in the head, flipping him into a tree. The girl pulls out a stake, then throws it at the vampire. It hits the vampire in the heart. 

GIRL: Now, for the finishing touches... 

She jumps into a flying kick, and her foot pushes the stake deeper into the vampire's heart, causing him to burst into dust. She lands on the ground and picks up her stake, and Buffy confronts her. 

BUFFY: Excuse me, but who are you? 

GIRL: Oh, hi. I'm Samantha Duffy. The Slayer. 

Int. Buffy's Bedroom - Night 

Buffy is on the phone with Giles. 

BUFFY: She said she's the Slayer. I'm the Slayer! 

GILES: Well, I haven't heard of any new Slayer in town. Maybe I should contact the hospital to see if Faith has died. 

BUFFY: That's all? 

GILES: Well, what else am I supposed to do? 

BUFFY: Spring into action! Research! 

GILES: Research what? 

BUFFY: I don't know...you're not springing! 

GILES: Buffy, just go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning. 

BUFFY: Fine. But first thing tomorrow... 

GILES: I know, I know...spring. 

BUFFY: Exactly. 

Int. Laboratory - Time Unknown 

Tina Matthews is lying on a table, and doctors are walking around in the room. Two doctors are operating on her when the man who kidnapped her comes in. 

MAN: Is this one ready? 

DOCTOR 1: She will be soon. 

MAN: The Council is very pleased with the project so far...but if you fail… 

DOCTOR 1: We won't. 

Part Two 

Ext. Giles' Apartment - Morning 

Buffy knocking on Giles' door. 

BUFFY: Giles! Hello! I know you're in there! 

The door opens, and Buffy enters. 

GILES: Buffy, it is 5 o'clock in the morning. Don't you sleep? 

BUFFY: Not when there's another Slayer in my town. I mean, Kendra was a great Slayer. Then she died. Then there was Faith. I thought she was a bitch in the first place, but I gave her a chance. Then she went all evil on me! Now, either she's dead or there's something about Slayers you haven't told me. 

GILES: I don't know how she could possibly be a Slayer. 

BUFFY: And you know why? Because you're not researching! 

GILES: Buffy, please calm down. Have you contacted Willow? 

BUFFY: She was with me. 

GILES: How about Cordelia? 

BUFFY: She left for L.A. two weeks ago. Hello? Are we keeping current with the latest news? 

GILES: Well, it would help to the name of the so-called Slayer. 

BUFFY: Samantha Duffy. What kind of last name is Duffy? It sounds life Duff Beer from the Simpsons. 

GILES: The what? 

BUFFY: Never mind. Did you contact the hospital? 

GILES: Yes. Faith is still... 

BUFFY: Sleeping Beauty, minus the beauty? Great. That makes things all the more difficult. 

GILES: I thought that the girl, might be a Hunter, but then I remembered that those are male. 

BUFFY: A what? 

GILES: A Hunter. Unlike the Slayer, there are many of them active at one time. They are males with extraordinary strength who battle the forces of darkness. 

BUFFY: And you're just now telling me this because? 

GILES: It didn't seem important? But on to more important matters - our first order of business is to find this…Samantha girl. 

BUFFY: No problem. I don't have anything to do today...so, I'll be on the lookout for Sunnydale's newest Bionic Woman. 

As Buffy leaves Giles' apartment, neither notice as Samantha Duffy - the very girl they were just discussing - watches them through a window. 

Ext. Street - Day 

Buffy and Willow are walking around, looking for Samantha. 

BUFFY: Well, Faith isn't dead. 

WILLOW: Man, we can never catch a break. 

Buffy gives Willow a shocked look. 

WILLOW: Oh, don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing. 

BUFFY: Okay, I was. But still, if there's another Slayer, then there must be something the Watcher's Council isn't telling us. Not that we chat very often - or…ever - but you'd think they would tell us these things. 

WILLOW: Or, maybe it's like what happened with you. Maybe some Slayer died for a few minutes, and another one was called. Maybe Faith died for a few minutes when she was knocked into her coma! 

BUFFY: That's not very likely. I just - I just wish everyone was here. Like Xander. 

WILLOW: Or Oz. 

BUFFY: Where is he, by the way? 

WILLOW: Dingoes Ate My Baby is playing over in Crestwood. 

BUFFY: So, we're all alone on this, huh? 

WILLOW: Yep. 

BUFFY: Are you coming with me on my patrol tonight? 

WILLOW: Can't. Ira Rosenberg wants to make Saturday's family night. Personally, I just think it's an excuse to keep me in the house. 

Int. Dark Room - Time Unknown 

A man that is not visible - since it is so dark - reaches for a phone and picks it up. He dials a number, then waits silently as the phone rings. After four rings, a woman answers the phone. 

WOMAN: Hello, Thomas. 

THOMAS: Hello. Is all going according to plan? 

WOMAN: Right on schedule. But we need another test subject. Has Zachary come up with another girl? 

THOMAS: Yes, I have her file right here. 

Thomas turns out a small lamp in the room, but he is still shrouded by the darkness as he opens up a beige folder, and reads the first page. 

THOMAS: Or subject's name is Rosenberg. Willow Rosenberg. 

Ext. Cemetery - Night 

Buffy is walking around in the cemetery. She's carrying two small crossbows, just in case of an emergency. 

BUFFY: (Angrily) Where the hell is she? The least she could do is show herself. 

Buffy hears a twig snap behind her. She quickly turns around, aiming the crossbows at whoever is behind her. Samantha Duffy steps into view. 

SAMANTHA: Looking for me? 

BUFFY: No, I was looking for another Vampire Slayer. 

SAMANTHA: Well, you found me...bitch. 

BUFFY: Excuse me? 

SAMANTHA: I know all about you demons. Masquerading as humans so you can take advantage of real people. Please, don't make me laugh. 

BUFFY: You know what? You obviously have your facts- 

Samantha punches Buffy in the jaw. 

SAMANTHA: I'm not interested. 

Samantha spins around, then kicks Buffy in the shoulder. Buffy brushes the kick off, and grabs Samantha's leg. Then she tosses Samantha into a headstone. 

BUFFY: I'm the real deal. You're just a cheap imitation. 

Buffy runs and kicks Samantha in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Then she points one of the crossbows at her. 

BUFFY: No sudden moves. 

SAMANTHA: Aw, those are the best kind! 

Samantha swiftly kicks Buffy in the leg, causing her to lose her balance. Samantha takes advantage of that, and jumps to her feet. She performs a roundhouse kick on Buffy, then punches her in the stomach a few times. 

SAMANTHA: Catch ya' later, hon. 

Samantha kicks Buffy in the stomach, sending her flying into a tree. When Buffy finally climbs to her feet, Samantha is nowhere in sight. 

BUFFY: Damn. 

Part Three 

Int. Giles' Apartment - Day 

Buffy and Willow are sitting on Giles' couch, while Giles is in the kitchen getting something to drink. 

BUFFY: Then she called me a demon! 

WILLOW: Really? 

BUFFY: Yeah! Like I really look like a demon! 

Giles enters the living room. 

GILES: My research last night didn't turn up anything. There was a small passage on a stone used to turn a girl into a Slayer, but the stone is just a myth. 

The three are interrupted by the ringing of Giles' telephone. He walks over to it and answers it. 

GILES: Hello? 

He listens for a while. 

GILES: You won't get away with this! 

Giles slams down the receiver. 

BUFFY: Giles, who was it? 

Giles turns to look at Willow, sadly. 

BUFFY: (louder & disturbed) Giles, who was it? 

GILES: It's the police. They say your mother has been attacked. 

BUFFY: Is she? 

GILES: No, she's not dead. But she's in critical condition. 

BUFFY: Samantha. 

GILES: Now Buffy, you can't possibly know whether or not it was actually- 

BUFFY: Giles, she thought I was a demon! So the bitch went after my mom. Well, if this was a plan to draw me out into the open, it's about to backfire on her. 

WILLOW: Buffy, wait! I'll go with you. 

Buffy stands up and heads towards the door. 

BUFFY: No, Willow. I don't want to put you in any danger. 

Buffy leaves Giles' apartment. 

BUFFY: (to herself) If it's a fight she wants...it's a fight she'll get. 

CUT TO: 

A black van with Zachary and Thomas, the two men we've just learned about, in the front seats. 

ZACHARY: She's left. 

THOMAS: Let's move. 

The two men climb out of the van and head towards Giles' apartment. 

Int. Giles' Apartment - Day 

Willow is putting on her jacket. 

WILLOW: I'm going after Buffy. 

GILES: But she said- 

WILLOW: Giles, I'm her best friend. And you're her Watcher. You know what I have to do. 

Suddenly, all of the lights in the apartment go off at once. Willow screams and runs to Giles. 

WILLOW: What's going on? 

The front door is kicked open, and Zachary and Thomas enter the apartment. They quickly run towards Willow and Giles. Thomas places a cloth over Willow's face, and she is knocked unconscious. Zachary does the same to Giles, knocking him out as well. 

Int. Buffy's Bedroom - Day 

Buffy is going through the trunk in her room, grabbing sharp weapons and placing them on the floor next to her. 

BUFFY: That's it. First, she took the vampire I was going to stake. Then, she attacked me. But now, she attacks my mom? I don't like games. 

Buffy suddenly hears someone stirring in the house. 

BUFFY: Who's there? 

No one answers her. 

She stands up and walks into the hallway. 

BUFFY: Hello? Anyone there? 

She's shocked as her mother's bedroom door opens up, and Joyce steps into the hallway. 

JOYCE: Buffy? Oh, what are you doing home? 

BUFFY: But-you were-and what are you doing here? 

JOYCE: I was taking a nap, until a heard someone in the house. 

BUFFY: But if you're not in the hospital- 

Buffy and Joyce hears the sound of glass breaking in Buffy's bedroom. 

BUFFY: Mom, stay here! 

Buffy runs back into her room, only to see Samantha that Samantha has jumped through the window. 

SAMANTHA: There you are! 

BUFFY: You-you broke my window! 

Buffy kicks Samantha in the side, knocking her into the wall. 

BUFFY: You bitch! 

Buffy runs forward and grabs Samantha, then she slams her through the wall. Samantha is dazed, but she recovers quickly and punches Buffy in the stomach. 

SAMANTHA: How do you like me now? 

Samantha kicks Buffy onto her own bed, then she picks up a crossbow from the floor. 

SAMANTHA: Sleep tight. 

Samantha aims the crossbow at Buffy and shoots. Buffy cries out as the crossbow hits her in the arm. Buffy then rolls out of the bed and stands up. She pulls the arrow out of her arm, then plunges it into Samantha's stomach. 

SAMANTHA: No! 

BUFFY: Yes! 

Buffy slams Samantha into a mirror, then kicks her into the hallway. 

BUFFY: Don't you ever touch my mom again! 

Buffy runs forward and kicks Samantha down the stairs. Samantha rolls down the stairs and lands on her back. 

JOYCE: Buffy, what's going on? 

BUFFY: I don't know, mom. 

Int. Black Van - Day 

Willow awakes to find herself chained up with Giles in the back of a van. 

WILLOW: Somebody help me! 

ZACHARY: Shut-up you stupid little bitch! We have plans for you, and you're not going to botch them up! 

WILLOW: Who are you? Show yourself! 

THOMAS: All in good time. All in good time… 

Int. Buffy's House - Day 

Buffy walks down the stairs to check Samantha's pulse, when Samantha grabs her arm. 

SAMANTHA: You can't kill me that easily! 

Samantha slams Buffy into the front door, sending her onto the front lawn. Samantha jumps to her feet. 

JOYCE: Leave my daughter alone! 

Joyce runs down the stairs, only to have Samantha's fist make contact with her face. 

SAMANTHA: I'm sorry ma'am, but it's for your own good. That demon must have brainwashed you. 

Samantha goes outside, and can't see Buffy. 

SAMANTHA: Come out, come out, wherever you are! 

Buffy jumps down from the roof and lands on Samantha, knocking her to the ground. 

BUFFY: Oops, sorry about that! 

Buffy rolls onto her back, then jumps to her feet, only to be knocked down again. She looks up and sees a black-haired Italian-American girl lifting up Samantha. 

GIRL: You won't hurt anyone ever again! 

She grabs Samantha's head with both of her hands, then twists it around, snapping Samantha's neck. She lets Samantha's dead body fall to the ground. 

BUFFY: (gasping) Who are you? 

GIRL: I'm Tina Matthews, the Vampire Slayer-and you're next...demon. 


End file.
